You'll never go
by Titange013
Summary: Il a essayé de la sauver mais elle est morte par cette journée de Décembre. Il n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ne reviendra plus.Mais qui estelle? Lisez car le résumé n'est pas super.C'est ma première fanfiction.Laissez des commentaires svp...et merci d'ava


Nous sommes le 20 décembre.Ca fait exactement une semaine que je ne dors plus.Ca fait une semaine que je revois sans cesse son doux visage, si chaleureux et toujours souriant qui me regardait. Une semaine que ça c'est passé. Pourtant j'ai cru qu'on pourrait y arriver. Qu'on pourrait la sauver. Mais c'était bien trop tard. Bellatrix lui avait déjà jeté le sortilège mortel.

-------Flash-back-------

- Alors Weasmoche, on fait moins le malin, maintenant dit Malefoy

- Non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, espèce de sale fouine…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Wistiti, EXP…

- STUPEFIX répliqua Ron à Malefoy qui était a présent étendu sur le sol.

- Comment oses-tu toucher à mon neveu, sale Weasley ! Et bien si c'est comme ça, c'est elle qui va souffrir, répliqua-t-elle en la montrant d'un signe de tête.

- Ron, non, cria-t-elle en courant vers lui, vas-t-en ! Harry a réussi. Voldemort a été tué. Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici maintenant.

- Sauve-toi, lui répondit celui-ci sinon c'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre !

- ENDOLORIS, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune fille !

- Non, pas elle, s'il vous plait, laissez-là tranquille…hurla-t-il en courant vers elle.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS répliqua t-elle aussitôt en le regardant d'un regard mauvais. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser la défendre.

Ron était à présent allongé par terre et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il voyait la Griffondor se tordre de douleur et lui ne pouvait rien faire.

-Tu n'as pas encore vu ma dernière petite surprise, dit-elle. Tu vas voir le sort que je lui réserve, à ta chère amie…

Ron aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour la sauver mais ligoté comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Mais personne ne vint. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Harry. Il vit alors le spectacle le plus horrible de sa vie. Bellatrix pointait sa baguette vers la brunette.

-AVADA KEDAVRA s'écria-t-elle.

Ron eut le temps de voir la jeune fille s'évanouir devant lui, d'apercevoir Harry qui se précipitait vers Bellatrix quand il s'évanouit à son tour.

…

Quand Ron se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Harry était à côté de lui. Il avait le visage sombre et on aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il venait de combattre le sorcier le plus terrifiant de tout les temps.

-Harry, que c'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai tué Bellatrix grâce à l'aide de Neville. Ginny s'est occupée de Narcissa Malefoy. Ta sœur vient de sortir de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde va bien.

- Harry, je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là. Dit-il en insistant sur le « elle »

- En voyant de qui son ami parlait, Harry s'assombrit. Ron, il faut que je te dise une chose… ; quand je suis arrivé…C'était trop tard, on a rien pu faire…

-Harry, ne me dit pas qu'elle est morte ? répondit-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

Ron était au bord des larmes. Des jours durant, il ne parla à personne. Ses amis essayaient de l'aider mais en vain…

------- Fin du Flash-back-------

-Monsieur Weasley, c'est l'heure dit le professeur McGonagall en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

-Oui, professeur, j'arrive.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre et se rendit à la cérémonie. Il ne dit rien pendant toute la messe d'enterrement. Il se contenta de fixer tristement le cercueil de celle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Deux heures plus tard, ses amis et lui et lui étaient devant la tombe qu'on venait à présent de recouvrir. Il écoutait distraitement le discours qu'Harry faisait en son nom car lui-même aurait été incapable de le lire. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle était partie pour toujours, qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Quand sa mère l'appela pour partir, il déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de la jeune fille et jeta alors un dernier regard sur le tombeau où on pouvait lire : HERMIONE GRANGER née le 19 Septembre 1979-Morte le 13 Décembre 1996 ; le nom de celle à qui il n'eut pas le temps de dire ces trois mots: « Je t'aime… ».

**-Fin-**


End file.
